


please don't let me hit the ground

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Friday Night Bites, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Bonnie can’t go home. She can’t deal with her Grams being right, not about this.





	please don't let me hit the ground

**Author's Note:**

> title from moby's temptation

Bonnie can’t go home. She can’t deal with her Grams being right, not about this. What if she’s right about everything else? What if she’s a  _witch_ ?   
  
No, she’s not thinking about that stuff tonight. She’s just a little clairvoyant. A little (un)lucky. She can’t stop thinking about if she’d figured out the numbers sooner, if Tanner might still be alive. If whatever crazy animal’s been attacking in the open might have gotten caught or- fuck, she can’t keep thinking like this.    
  
Elena would usually be her go-to, but her best friend has been skeptical about all the predicting the future stuff. Which fair enough, Bonnie herself didn’t really believe it until tonight. Caroline will just want to talk about her latest boytoy, and she’s heard enough about Salvatores to last the rest of the year.   
  
So she goes to the Grill.   
  
It’s probably an unnecessary delay, there’s a slim chance she’ll even get served. But she knows drinking will make her mind quiet, and with a bitter laugh she wonders if that’s why Grams-   
  
Bonnie shivers, stuffing frozen fingers into her jacket pockets and walking faster, forcing herself to think about math. There will be a pop quiz on Monday, their teacher’s predictable like that, and Bonnie needs to know how to exchange all the trig functions. She can’t remember the formula for finding cosine, wishes it had a totally different name than sine.    
  
The Mystic Grill is a loud and welcome warmth, Bonnie taking a small table in the back. She’s never been so grateful for a packed Friday night, grabbing a notebook from her bag so no one comes over. It’s the one with the premonition numbers all over it, and with a sigh she turns to a new page. If it happens again, she’ll be ready. It’ll be different.   
  
“Hey Bonnie, what can I get you?” Vicki asks.    
  
Her eyebrows come together, about to ask if her shift just started- but she has a feeling it did, Vicki here only moments before her. She rubs her forehead with a sigh, can deal with this crap tomorrow.    
  
“Any chance I can get a rum and coke?”    
  
Vicki’s eyebrows pop up, and she hesitates a moment before saying, “Only because you tip so well.”    
  
Bonnie offers a relieved smile, “Thanks.”    
  
Three rum and cokes later, a basket of onion rings, and a few disgusting comments that make her wish she had thought to change out of her cheerleading outfit before coming here, and Bonnie’s finally feeling clear. She isn’t tired, but she knows once she gets home sleep will come fast, if not easy.    
  
Vicki brings her a water, plopping into the seat across from her. “Alright, I have a break. Tell me- what has Mystic Falls’ golden girl drinking alone on a Friday night?”    
  
She shakes her head, sipping some water. “You don’t want to know.”    
  
Vicki shrugs, “You’re the one helping risk my job, I just want the gossip to get me through my shift. Is Caroline feeding the cheerleaders steroids for higher throws? C’mon, who did what where?”    
  
Bonnie chuckles and sighs, “No, it’s uh, it’s not fun.”    
  
“That’s okay.”    
  
And sober her later will blame the rum for deciding to open up to Vicki Donovan of all people. “I’ve been getting these- visions alright? All today I kept seeing the same three numbers- 8, 14, 22. And then when we found Tanner, those numbers were around him.”   
  
Vicki exhales loudly, “Shit.”   
  
“I just- what if it happens again and I’m too late again?”    
  
Vicki bites her lip, “Has it happened before?”    
  
Bonnie shakes her head, and that’s a good point. “No. Usually I just get feelings when I touch people.”    
  
“That sounds, uh, manageable?”    
  
Bonnie snorts, “Yeah.”    
  
“Here,” Vicki says, extending her hand. “Do me.”    
  
Bonnie clasps around her longer fingers, the images hitting her immediately. There’s a purple and blue bedroom, heat pressing all along her front, two girls making out on the bed, moaning and-   
  
She drops her hand, cheeks hot. “You uh, don’t have a squirtle plushie in your room do you?”    
  
“Damn, that’s one hell of a party trick,” Vicki says.    
  
Bonnie takes a gulp of water, nodding.    
  
“Who was I with? What were we doing?” Vicki asks lightly.    
  
Bonnie chokes, doesn’t know how she leaped to the right conclusion so fast, swallowing quick.    
  
Vicki smirks, reading into the delay easily enough, eyes dragging down her. “Alright. I get off in an hour.”    
  
Bonnie’s cheeks burn hotter, a tentative smile on her lips, “I’ll be here.”    
  
And maybe this premonition stuff isn’t all terrible.


End file.
